


Love Language

by rogue_1102



Series: Tiditz Tales [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Body Image, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Smut, Tail Sex, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102
Summary: Spring brings new life and new changes.Tights motioned for him to sit on the matching, gliding footstool, an understanding smile on her face.“Why don’t you tell us about them? Your language is beautiful, and I love hearing you speak in it.”
Relationships: Tights Briefs/Raditz
Series: Tiditz Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587997
Comments: 30
Kudos: 23





	Love Language

**Author's Note:**

> Rounding out my Tiditz Trio and 2019 with a bang.
> 
> Thanks to [ Lady_Red ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red) For the beta work, [ ni21 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21/pseuds/ni21) For the story pep talk, [ blackswans22 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackswans22/pseuds/blackswans22) For talking me out of bad ideas and encouragement, and [ On_kamis_green_earth ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth) For the name inspo and permission to use.
> 
> 2019 has been a fun journey down the Dragon Ball fandom for me, and I’m currently going down a Raditz hole...so, enjoy
> 
> If you wanna leave a comment, I always respond. Thanks for reading!

Small, pink blossoms adorned the surrounding cherry trees around the Art Deco inspired townhouse. The waning light filtered through the nearly translucent petals and cast an ever increasing shadow on the far wall of the modest nursery. A gliding rocking chair sat in front of the big bay window and a delicate warm breeze caressed the skin of its occupants as a new mother watched the setting sun from her second story perch.

She turned and gazed down at the little being in her arms, a blissfully tired smile gracing her lips. Small fingers curled reflexively as a hungry mouth suckled its mothers breast. She trailed a slim, feminine finger along the curvature of the babe’s downy cheek, and sighed at the greedy gurgles that came forth. A tiny, brown tail was wrapped around her wrist, its grip increasing at the slightest motion that seemed to indicate the infant would be removed from its meal.

The rocker moved backwards and forwards, the constant motion gradually easing the infant into satiation. The infants tail, now relaxed and curling with each inhalation and exhalation, released its vice-like grip on her wrist. 

By and by, the child's dark brown eyes drooped heavily as slumber threatened to overtake it now that its belly was full. With ginger care, she removed the babe from her breast and pushed her blouse back into place, mindful not to jostle or disturb the semi-slumbering demi-saiyan still in her arms as she rose from the rocker with purposeful movements.

With a satisfied sigh, she placed the infant on her shoulder and walked the length of the room, tapping its back in repetitive patterns up and down until she was rewarded with a sonorous, smelly burp. A small chuckle left her lips as she stroked the dark, thick hair that covered the entirety of the child’s head and lightly rested her cheek against its own. 

Sensing she was no longer alone, she looked up and leaning in the doorway, covered in shadow, was her partner. He had a barely visible smile on his face, his eyes gleaning with an unspoken happiness as he watched them. In the crook of one arm a second babe rested comfortably. Its coppery brown eyes, tinge with long lashes, were bright and alert. Its head was covered with the same thick hair as its sibling and father, and the tip of its matching brown tail lingered in its mouth.

Their eyes met and he walked forward, his bare feet softly padding on the floor. His own tail swayed lazily behind him, relaxed from its normal position around his waist, and the fading light of day cascaded across his bare chest. He extended his free arm and gestured towards the child on her shoulder. 

Smiling, she transferred the groggy infant to its father’s care and took the other. As she turned to retake her seat in the rocker she heard the alien language of her partner, its textured dialect rolling off his tongue in low whispered tones as he spoke foreign phrases to the child.

“What are you saying to him?” 

She asked, as she sat down and maneuvered her blouse away from her other breast. The little half-saiyan looked up and latched onto her, its feeding more gentle than its voracious brother. Like its twin, its tail wrapped around her wrist further anchoring it to her person. 

The whispers stalled, and she heard him take a long breath before continuing. She raised her eyes, taking in father-son moment unfolding before her, and patiently waited for him to respond. 

As he finished, he supported the babe with one hand before leaning down to sniff and trail his nose down the child’s profile. The infant lashed out, unhappy at being disturbed, and a closed fist hit his face with a resounding smack; however, instead of curses, a pleased grunt left his lips along with a proud murmur of “Good boy.”

He finally turned his attention to her, a satisfied smirk on his lips and teasing glint in his eyes. “I was reminding him how beautiful his mother is, and how he should be more grateful.” 

She tsked with slight disapproval, unimpressed with his deflection, but did not press the issue further. Raditz, she found, would only share when he was ready to do so - a practice ingrained from years of military service. He ambled over and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, before stroking the soft head of the daughter that was now cradled in her arms.

He gazed out the window, the oranges of the sunset merging with the purples of the evening highlighting the harsh planes of his countenance and the large puckered and pinkish scar on his chest. A melancholy expression, one tinged with regret, flitted across his face as he closed the open window.

“I’m telling him about his Elders.”

A long silence settled over the nursery, punctuated by the sleepy grumble of one child and contented coo of the other. The topic of his parents was rarely broached between them. He never gave much away when she did ask, preferring to switch the conversation to her parents or her sister's family. 

Tights motioned for him to sit on the matching, gliding footstool, an understanding smile on her face. 

“Why don’t you tell us about them? Your language is beautiful, and I love hearing you speak in it.”

He gave her a look that said he knew what she was doing, but he was grateful for the wall of separation and privacy that she allowed him to maintain. He moved from the window to sit down, but leaned forward to gently massage her lips with his own in a kiss that promised more to come. 

Humming in appreciation she leaned back and slowly rocked in the chair, their daughter still feeding, but listened closely to the melodious, rough language of her partner as he told their children stories she couldn’t comprehend but that still transported her to world and culture far away.

Soon enough, both children were sleeping soundly and their parents gently placed them in the twin sleeper they shared. The girl began to whimper at the change of position, but her brother's tail immediately inched over and entwined itself with hers, causing the distressed noises to stop and a duet of dueling snores to take their place. Tights leaned her head against Raditz's chest and let out a weary sigh, the weight of the day finally lifted. 

At her exhausted exhalation Raditz wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her closer, his body solid and supportive as he guided her out of the room into the adjoining bedroom. 

==================

The sparsely decorated bedroom spoke of their utilitarian and practical nature, and Tights found herself instantly becoming more relaxed as they entered their “den” as her Saiyan liked to call it. 

She walked into the bathroom, but frowned at the reflection that greeted her as she undressed. Her hair was badly mussed and there were dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. The low light of the bathroom accentuated the stretch marks on her stomach and legs, by her reckoning. When she began to shower, she hissed and winced in discomfort as she washed around her slightly sore breasts. Groaning, she closed her eyes and let the hot streams of water remove the weariness of the day.

 _Changes were going to happen,_ she logically told herself. Her body was different than her sisters, and she couldn’t expect to bounce back automatically. Besides, her Saiyan didn’t seem to mind. _Half the time he looks like he wants to take me into the hills and have his way with me again._

A brief breeze of cold air raced across her front, and she quickly glanced up to see that Raditz had joined her in their shower. The sound on squirting soap, followed by the sensation of his hands massaging her scalp caused her to lean forward into his chest. His strong hands kneaded her sore musculature and she closed her eyes again, enjoying his firm touch and the hot water.

Soon she felt his tail sneakily wrap around her waist and a recognizable purr begin to reverberate against the walls. That sound, in addition to a familiar hardness that was pressing insistently against her groin, was a clear indicator of his current contemplations. She opened her eyes and glanced upwards, a nonplussed look on her face as she saw the cheeky grin that graced his.

“No sir. None of that. It’s still too soon for any of your...tomfoolery.” 

His smile broadened at her chastization, and he leaned down capture her lips with his own. His teeth nibbled at her full lower lip before she opened her mouth and allowed his nimble tongue to twist and tangle with hers. His tail tightened its hold and he growled as she trailed her fingers down his soap slicked skin and gripped the bulging muscles in his biceps.

“You’re making it very difficult, Ty.”

She briefly smiled at the nickname he had given her and kneeled in front of him. The hot water ran down her shoulders as she took hold of his cock and began to stroke him carefully. Immediately she felt him harden further and lengthen in her grip, and he gasped sharply when she quickly lowered her head to lick him from base to tip. 

Although his size precluded her from taking his entire length in her mouth, she took in as much as she could and swirled her tongue around his engorged head while using her other hand to massage his heavy sack. A deep throated groan rippled through his body and she grinned when she saw the intense pleasure on his face as his tail lost its grip around her body.

“Stop.” The word was barely choked out, and a firm hand cupped the back of her head, halting her movements. He took a deep breath, seemingly to calm himself, and his prehensile, furry appendage pulled her up to her feet. The remaining soap bubbles circled the drain as the shower head continued to pulse water on thier bodies.

“You don’t need to do this right now. _You_ shouldn’t be exerting yourself.” His tone held an authoritative edge, one that she only heard when he was concerned or overly aroused.

“I know, but I wanted to do something for you.” Tights looked away, an embarrassed flush coming to her cheeks. She briefly hugged herself, wondering if her altered body had anything to do with his request to stop and turned off the steaming water.

Before she could wander down that treacherous rabbit hole, Raditz gently grasped her chin with his thumb and forefinger and tilted her face upwards to look at him. He huffed and lightly shook his head at her confused expression.

“You’ve done more than enough.” 

He opened the shower door, allowing the gathered steam to dissipate, and stepped out to grab a towel. Tenderly he patted her skin dry, before using his _ki_ to dry himself and then gathered her up in his arms. Tights shrieked in surprise, but he walked forward and ignored her giggling protests. 

Reverently he lay her down on their bed, his broad form covering hers and his turgid length pressing into her thigh. She attempted to grab a nearby blanket, but his hand shot out to stop her from covering herself. 

“Don’t do that.” He scolded and began to press featherlight kisses upon her brow. Methodically, he made his way down her body sucking and nipping her known sensitive areas. His hand gathered the fluids at the lips of her sex and his fingers slowly began to circle and stroke her clit, stimulating it to an engorged fullness.

When his mouth came to the curve of her breasts, he closely watched her face for any discomfort as his free hand cupped her fullness; however, she only sighed in relief. The heat from his hand, in tandem with his southward ministrations, helped to chase away the lingering soreness. Small moans began to tinge her breaths and her hips began to move of their own accord.

A knowing half-smile inched up the side of his face and his dark eyes locked onto her. His mouth began to move downwards, its progress punctuated by short phrases said in what she recognized as his native language; however the cadence and timbre, along with his seductive inflection, clawed at the back of her brain and caused her to moan louder. She did not know what he was saying, but she found herself becoming more aroused as he said it.

“What are you saying?” She barely managed to gasp out as his fingers quicken their pace around her clitoris. 

He hummed darkly at her inquiry, amusement clearly written over his face as his tongue touched her bud and took over for his fingers. Purposeful flicks, long licks and suction alternated until she was writhing on the bed, panting from the simulations. Finally, a series of low grows joined and vibrated against her sex. The auditory, tactile and physical pleasure crashed together as her peak hit her hard and fast. Below her, she saw Raditz’s face contorted in pleasure, his tail moving around his cock in short jerks. A hoarse cry fell from his lips as his own release claimed him 

Tights covered her mouth to stop her exclamations of pleasure, lest she wake the still sleeping infants in the next room. She heard him groan loudly as he pressed his forehead against her stomach and briefly kissed the slight marks that adorned it.

From the other room a sudden yelp caused them both to tense, their bodies ready to spring into action and their ears straining for any additional sounds; however, only a few small babbles followed. She giggled, trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of two grown adults under the thumb of two small infants, and rose from the bed to put on her nursing bra and nightie.

“Rutar probably pulled Barja’s tail ...they're fine.” Raditz whispered as he crawled up toward the head of the bed and watched her dress. She murmured in agreement, blushed at his unabashed leering and crawled under their sheets.

Once he was certain she was comfortable, he pulled her into his solid embrace. Tights burrowed into his warmth, relishing the feel of strong arms around her and the weight of his tail on the curve of her hip. A quiet growl shaded each of his breaths, a sure sign that he would not be awake for much longer.

“Are you going to tell me what you were saying?” She asked as she traced the edges of the scar on his chest with her finger.

The growls paused. She looked up and saw he had one eye cracked open, a contented smile on his face. He squeezed her softly, a brief flex of his arms, and gripped her hip more firmly with his tail. He leaned down and whispered the phrase again in her ear. Tights gasped and quickly wiped the sudden moisture that threatened to spill from her eyes with the back of her hand. 

“I love you too.” She whispered quietly as the sleepy growls returned, now deeper and slower, and she matched her own peaceful, but exhausted, exhales with his own. 


End file.
